


Paranoid

by prowlish



Series: 2013 Holiday-type Things [1]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaster takes things far too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoid

**Author's Note:**

> Just some holiday-type thing. I didn't have enough focus to write a bundle of fics for my friends like I would like to, but... hopefully the few things I managed will be enjoyed by them and others. Heh. :)

Blaster would get to the bottom of this. He snarled at the brightly colored package sitting innocently on his desk, as though he could scare the thing into revealing its secrets. Usually worked with bots, but unfortunately not so effective on the inanimate. That didn't change the fact that he was growing irritated with finding the damned things left in his quarters. That made Blaster _angry_. Who was going into his quarters? What were they leaving him in the guise of gifts? Poison masquerading as candied energon and high grade, that's what it was! 

Steeljaw watched him lazily from his perch. The crinkle of the wrapping seemed to ignite more curiosity, and he stretched before moving and leaping upon Blaster's desk. He sniffed at the package, tail flicking lazily. More little treats. Steeljaw had figured this out long ago, and he wondered how long it would take Blaster to.

Judging from the newly crushed box, and his carrier cursing as he laid traps, Steeljaw thought it might be a while more. Blaster was too paranoid. He lapped at the bits of energon that had splattered on the desktop.

Oh well.

\--

The next few orns were quiet, despite Blaster's muttering and fussing with traps -- which his cassettes all had to dodge now in order to enter or leave the quarters they all shared. But near the last of the megacycle, Blaster jolted out of his berth when he heard a struggle and a startled yelp. Those of his symbionts not awoken by the same were soon roused by Blaster's almost gleeful cry of victory. Finally! He'd caught the offender that had been slinking into his quarters!

When he turned the lights on, his victorious high fizzled into confusion as his optics registered familiar white and blue plating. "Soundwave?" he said, red optics narrowing suspiciously. Or it could be someone pretending to _look_ like Soundwave... somewhat likely, considering they never _specifically_ targeted one another. Some kind of nostalgia or something, even though they were enemies...

"Dude, Blaster, what's with the double-oh-seven type stuff here?"

...No, that was definitely Soundwave. Blaster scowled. "Someone's been trying to poison me," he growled.

Soundwave's visor flickered in obvious confusion. Though it could just be a bit of stress from being suspended upside down by Blaster's trap. "Poison you? Uncool!" Blaster just barely resisted rolling his optics, but he continued bickering with Soundwave over the whole ordeal. Steeljaw watched from the side, yawning, before he stared over at Rewind. Was Blaster _really_ not putting the pieces together?

"Hang on a sec," Soundwave said, calling Steeljaw's lazy attention back to the pair. "You aren't talkin' about -- "

"About _what_?" Blaster demanded.

Soundwave shifted in the bonds -- Blaster had refused to let him down, apparently -- but it appeared to be out of embarrassment than in any fear at Blaster's tone. "Well, I... I'd been leavin' a couple gifts, for you and the little dudes..."

" _Gifts_?" Blaster repeated.

Soundwave looked a little deflated. "You mean you threw 'em _all_ away?" he said. Blaster watched him, seeming to consider him for another long moment. Then he lifted a hand, tapping a finger gently against Soundwave's mask. An old signal, for an old request. There was only a moment's hesitation before Soundwave let the mask retract, baring a light frown. 

Blaster sighed, but he leaned forward and kissed those frowning lips. From Soundwave's trill, he didn't seem to mind.

Sighing, Steeljaw shook his head and curled up on the berth, signalling the systems' AI to turn the lights off again.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
